


Sentinel and the Big Bad Con

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel runs afoul of the ruler of Kaon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel and the Big Bad Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).



**Sentinel and the Big, Bad Con**

With one last glower at the city behind him, Sentinel huffed as he adjusted the bright red cape that marked him as a messenger in Iacon’s name. He could not believe that he was reduced to this! He was one of the finest warriors that Iacon had and he should have been given more important duties than being a mere messenger like he was still a squire and not a proper knight!

Still, he sat straight in his saddle as they rode away with the wagons laden with gifts rumbling behind him. He suspected that he knew why he was being sent on this fool’s errand. How was he to know that that idiot Optimus’ grandsire was Alpha Trion? Or that the old fool would come along that corridor just at that moment? 

This was all Optimus’ fault!

So what if he had been in the process of the informing the idiot of his failings as a knight? He was honestly surprised the prissy mech had managed to earn his spurs in the first place! So he may have alluded to possible blemishes in Optimus’ family background. And he may have made a reference or two to supposed misalliance that may have occurred as well. 

Still, it wasn’t anything that wasn’t common knowledge to most people. 

Stupid Optimus!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had traveled for weeks and the dust of the road was starting to get so deep into the gaps of Sentinel’s armor that he doubted he would ever get it out. He would have to soak for days in the oil baths of the palace to even start getting it out. He looked around his traveling tent the guards had pitched for him as usual and sniffed disdainfully. 

He deserved more than this rustic simplicity! There were mere linen sheets on his portable berth, his table was not polished marble and his seat no where near plush enough. Even his wash basin was tiny and he had to have his aide pour the water for him to wash his hands. 

There were barely halfway to their destination but Sentinel was more than ready to return to Iacon and proper civilization. He dreaded entering the badlands proper that marked the entrance to the territory of Kaon.  Nothing but barren wastes and rock for ages. 

He strode out of the tent and headed toward where his aide held his steed’s reins so he could mount. Already the soldiers were quickly breaking down Sentinel’s tent and stowing in the wagon. With a quick glance, he saw that the rest of the camp was already struck and the soldiers ready to march. 

They headed out into the barren land making good time as they approached the mighty Kaon Mountains that provided the region with their vast mineral wealth. Iacon depended on Kaon Starsteel to forge their weapons and their stone to build their city. Sentinel just wished he didn’t have deal with the uncivilized oafs at all. The barbarians were large brutes at best with no redeeming qualities at all. Even his small force would awe and impress them compared to their undisciplined ranks. 

When they reached the garrison on the edge of Kaon’s territory, Sentinel paused to let his aide water his steed while he got a cool drink from within the garrison. The captain there had the audacity to try and stop him! As though he had the rank to detain him! Spouting ridiculous nonsense about needing to wait for an official escort to grant permission and guide them.

As if he, Sentinel of Iacon, needed permission to go anywhere!

They traveled deep into the badlands until the sun began to creep towards the horizon and they stopped to set up camp for the night. Sentinel impatiently waited for his aide and the soldiers to set up his tent before stalking in to settle down for the night. 

The quiet of the night was shattered when the sound of war cries and the pounding of large steeds approaching were heard just outside of his tent. He stumbled out and gazed around disorientedly trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Giant armored mechs on might warbeasts were rampaging through the camp, with a group already seizing the wagons laden with the gifts meant for the ruler of Kaon. Sentinel seized his lance and charged at the mech looting, determined not to loose the gifts he had been sent to deliver. He would never hear the end of it if he failed so simple of a mission.

The raiders were neatly disarming the soldiers and Sentinel snarled to himself that he would be sure to report their cowardice when they returned to Iacon! He charged at the the raiders around the wagons and managed to drive two away from the wagons with his lance, stabbing the tip into the joints of their arms and legs. As he turned to try and drive off another pair of raiders when something struck him in the back of the head and everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he opened his eyes again, Sentinel groaned and tried to sit up but was unable to do so. He found himself staring at the dusty ground as it flew by under the hooves of the war beast. he looked over his shoulder and saw one of raiders behind him, realizing he had been slung over the saddle of the beast. He attempted to demand to know what they were doing but he quickly realized he had been gagged as well as bound.

He glared at the raider and was rewarded with a swat to his aft as though he was an ornery sparkling! He huffed at the indignity and tried to work his way free. The raider just smacked Sentinel’s aft again. 

Sentinel huffed again and glared before realizing the sound of the hooves had changed. He looked down and saw that they were now on a crude road paved with stones. He glanced back at the raider, wondering where they were taking him and the items he was supposed to deliver. Optimus would never let him live this down!

Before too long, Sentinel felt the raider dismount and then swing Sentinel onto his shoulder. He glared down at the mech and then tried to take in as much as he could of his surrounding to help him escape. They seemed to be in a small village with a huge cliff not far behind it. 

Sentinel squirmed trying to get free but the raider kept a strong grip on him. Through the village, gathering the optics of all the villagers who sniggered and laughed at the mech being hauled around like a sack of mercury shavings. 

Sentinel found himself carried through the village and into a doorway set in the cliff that in turn lead to gradually broadening hallway. Sentinel saw other mechs scurrying about carrying things or staring at him curiously. 

With a thump Sentinel protested as he was dropped unceremoniously on his aft in a huge room. As he looked around he saw a large stone throne and many well dressed mechs and femmes were gathered about. 

A huge mech strode into the room before seating himself on the throne. “So this is the outsider who entered our territory without our permission?” 

Sentinel bristled, he needed no ones permission to carry out his duties! Least of all from some barbaric thieves who raid passing caravans to Kaon. 

“Tell me outsider, who are you and what are you doing in my territory?” 

Sentinel straightened as much as he could while still being bound. “I am Sentinel Prime of Iacon! I ride as messenger to Kaon bearing gifts for Kaon’s lord. Release me before you face the wrath of Iacon and Kaon!” 

The crowd around him laughed as did the mech on the throne. “Foolish mechling! Where do you think you are? You have much to learn in manners yet I see. I do not know whether I should be insulted that they sent a rude stripling like yourself as messenger or to be pleased with an unexpected gift.” 

Sentinel was about to shout that he was neither mechling or stripling when the raider stood. 

“I am Megatron! Lord of Kaon! Be welcome little mech. Shockwave, go to the soldiers captured and send them on their way back with a warning that I shall not be so generous if another envoy forgets our laws. I will accept their gifts and for the time being keep the trade routes open. Their messenger shall remain here. I claim him as a gift as well. Perhaps we can humble his arrogance and teach him manners.” 

The crowd laughed at the mech’s words. Sentinel however felt his spark race, him? Claimed as a gift? What was going on?

The same mech who had carried him in, scooped him up once more. “I shall see that he is marked as yours my lord. Shall I have them anything else?” 

The mech looked thoughtful. “Tell them to remove him panel. He will learn to humble himself before I allow him to go.” 

As Sentinel was carried down the hall shrieking to the court’s amusement, he thought to himself, ‘this is all Optimus’ fault!’ 

“Open the wine, we should celebrate the court receiving a new toy, even if we must help train him.”

The cheers that rang down the hall did not bode well for him and Sentinel shivered in fear at his new fate. The mech carrying him chuckled as well, “Don’t worry. They’ll be gentle, at first. After that will depend on you and how well you behave.” 

Sentinel sputtered that they couldn’t do this! He rode as a messenger! No one harassed a messenger! Let alone...molested one like they were insinuating! 

The other mech just laughed and then turned into a side door before dumping him onto a bed. “Hey doc! The court has claimed a new toy. Prep him for his new role and mark him as our Lord’s.” 

Another mech came forward, “Oh? What did he do that required humbling?” 

“The arrogant twit decided he didn’t need to wait for permission to enter our lands. He rode right through with a band of soldiers without escort.” 

“Fool indeed. Well, the court will humble him. If he ever is released, he will be a more modest mech at least.” 

Sentinel sat up to protest when everything went black again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up was unpleasant. His head felt heavy and there were loud voices all around him. He opened his eyes to yell at whoever was disturbing him, only to find himself in the throne room  once more with a gag in his mouth and his hands bound behind his back at the feet of the large mech.    


“It seems our new toy is awake.” 

Sentinel was unceremoniously picked up and he was sat on the mech’s lap. “Why don’t we all get a good look at our new toy before we play with it?” 

The mechs and femmes in the room drew closer and Sentinel blushed at the comments that several were voicing. That in turn made several more comments about how shy their new toy was. 

“We shall soon fix that. He will make a lovely sight.”

“Oh yes. Especially when he is tied up. I could do such things with ropes.” 

“A pretty image.”

“What a pretty mouth he has.” A mech said with a smirk. 

“The better to pleasure us, my lord.” A seeker strutted around the throne and peered down at Sentinel. 

Sentinel froze as he felt a hand cup his interface panel- except his panel was gone and the hand was touching his bared valve and spike housing. The hand slid back and a finger slid into his valve. 

“What a tight little valve he has.” A large mech leaned closer as he spoke, looking intently at Sentinel’s valve to his mortification. “He might be a virgin, my lord.”

A huge femme chuckled, “The better to sheath your spike, Lord Megatron. He vill be stretched before too long and take you eagerly. He might even imprint on your spike.” 

While the finger toyed with his valve and a second one joined it to his dismay, Sentinel felt his spike pressurizing against his will. 

“Oh my, what a pretty little spike he has, Lord Megatron.” 

“The better to tease him with Starscream.” The large mech said with a rumble.

A third finger slid into his slickening valve before being removed. Sentinel sighed in relief around his gag only to scream behind it as he was suddenly impaled by a huge spike. 

“He takes it so eagerly, my Lord. Iaconians have such slutty little valves.” 

“That is why they make the best toys and pets, Barricade. We shall have this one broken and trained in no time.” 

Sentinel screamed around his gag as the giant spike spread him wide and he was forced to take more with each thrust. He had only tried using his valve once and the femme had had a petite little femme-like spike.  

After several thrusts, he shuddered as he felt himself land on the thick mech lap having taken the giant spike in its entirety. He saw credits exchanging hands and heard laughter as mechs shouted, “I told you he could fit the whole thing!” 

“Look at how spread he is! He takes spike like a good like spike slut!” 

“He is a spike slut now, or he will be when we are done.”

After pausing for a moment, the huge mech began to thrust into him, a large arm wrapped around his waist pulling him down into each thrust as the entire spike moved within him.

“Look how wet he is getting! He is dripping!” 

“He’ll be dripping more after Lord Megatron fills him up. At least he’ll be ready for the rest of us to take our turns.” 

Sentinel’s eyes widened at their words as he realized what they were talking about. The rest of them?

A quick glance revealed to his horror that there were at least twenty mechs and femmes in the room that he be sure of, maybe more! He was expected to-?! With all of them?!

No! Nononononono!

After what seemed like an eternity of that thick spike pounding into him, he felt hot fluids fill his chamber and he was allowed to slump to the floor. 

His fears were proved true when he heard the large mech on the throne call out, “Who wants to be next?”

And a chorus of voices all shouting, “Me, my lord! Please, let me go next!” 

“Soundwave, draw up a list. I don’t want someone to miss their turn with our new pet.” 

**Sentinel wailed behind his gag as he was rolled over and a grinning mech stared down at him before he felt the nudge of a spike at his valve before it slid in as the mech began to thrust. **


End file.
